


A New Name

by Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat



Series: Slice of Life Smile For Me [8]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Flowers, Friendship, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Plants, Selectively Mute Character, Trans Character, picking a name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat/pseuds/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat
Summary: Flower Kid has been wondering about picking something new for themself for a while, but they may need a little help from a good friend.





	A New Name

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This little au has a tumblr now! Check out @smileforwheat for updates, or if you have questions about the au! Also, Flower Kid is selectively mute in this series. I did a bunch of research on it ages ago, but I may still have gotten something wrong. Please let me know if I did! I wanna fix it for future works! And if any of y'all try to make this romantic I'll beat you with a lead pipe!

“Ah, Flower Kid! Welcome!” Boris Habit said to his best friend, opening the door wide for them. Flower Kid came inside, smiling widely at him. “How have you been? Why weren’t you here last week?” He asked, following them as they made their way towards his kitchen. They turned to him when they were in it, and he smiled sheepishly. “I missed you is all, sorry.” They just smiled warmly and took his hand for a moment. 

They opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a large kettle. They had to pull over a stool to get up to the level of the kitchen sink, but they filled the kettle easily from there and set it on the stove. They turned on the burner, humming slightly as they did. Habit recognized the tune, an older one that he had shown them. He began to hum along, and Flower Kid smiled at him. They stood in the kitchen as the water boiled, humming a song to each other. When the kettle whistled they both jumped. Habit came over to help Flower Kid pull the tea and tea cups from the higher cabinets. They smiled at each other as Flower Kid set about making the tea. When it was finished they took it to the kitchen table, and Flower Kid finally spoke up.

“It was raining too hard last week. I had to stay home and made sure that my plants didn’t get too wet,” They said, their voice scratchy from lack of use. You’d expect Boris Habit to be the person they were least comfortable around, but for some reason he calmed their anxiety and they felt comfortable talking to him. 

“I had problems with it too, yes. Rain is nice, but it can be a handful.” Habit took a sip from his tea, watching as Flower Kid blew on their’s to cool it down. “How have you been aside from the rain and plants?”

“I’m trying to help Milie some in school. It isn’t easy...we’re dealing with some of the same problems from the same kids,” They said, shrugging. “It’s okay though, We have each other, and the others.” Habit nodded, looking downwards. Flower Kid reached across the table to squeeze his hand. “This would be happening even if I had all my teeth. It isn’t your fault, and it isn’t the same. It’s okay.” He smiled slightly at their words and nodded. “How have you been?”

“I’m still going to therapy, of course. Although, I will admit, I am a bit lonely,” He said, trying not to give away what he was really thinking. Flower Kid sighed and gave him a sad smile.

“I haven’t asked in a while, I could bring it up to him again. But, um,” They pulled on their fingers slightly, hemming and hawing about what they were about to say. Habit leaned forward against the table. “He and Parsley are going on a date sometime this week. They both seem really happy about it, so I doubt it’ll be a one time thing. Just...just so you know.” Habit leaned back in his chair, with a shocked expression. It went away after a moment, and he chuckled dryly. 

“It has been about a year and a half, I cannot blame him. I hope Parsley makes him happy.” They sat in silence for a moment. “You...you will still ask him about seeing me, won’t you? I would like to make amends, no matter what.” Flower Kid nodded.

“I think he will come this time,” They said. Habit smiled, and stood up.

“I have a few new plants I’d like to show you, if you don’t mind,” He said. Flower Kid grinned and hopped up from their seat. They took one last sip of tea before coming over to take Habit’s hand as he lead them towards the greenhouse behind his house. He opened the door, and they instantly zipped to one of the new plants. He laughed as he came up behind them. “Zebra Plant! I’ve had some trouble with the temperature of these, but I think they’re doing well now.” Flower Kid grinned as they dragged a finger slowly over a leaf. “My bleeding hearts bloomed at some point this week too,” Habit said, gesturing to the right of them. 

They went on like that, Habit pointing out any new plants he had, while Flower Kid gave him tips on any of them, or even some of the old ones that weren’t looking their best. They had gone around the whole greenhouse, just looking at plants and talking about nothing in particular. When they finished, they went into the garden in the front of the house. Flower Kid took a deep breath and looked out at their little neighborhood. Habit’s house was at the top of a hill that overlooked most of the neighborhood. They could see their house from where they stood, and they grinned. The sun was low, but not setting yet. They wouldn’t have to leave for another bit.

“Enjoying the view?” Habit asked, putting a hand on their shoulder. They nodded and looked around. They pointed at the porch where Habit had a couple rocking chairs. He nodded and they made their way over to it to sit in the large chairs. Flower Kid pulled their knees up to their chin, a habit they had picked up from their dad. Habit sat in a reclined state, until he noticed how nervous they seemed. “Is something wrong?”

“I wanted to ask for your help with something,” They said. Habit leaned forward at that. 

“Of course, what is it?” He asked. They took a deep breath.

“I want you to help me choose a name,” They said. Habit floundered for a moment, before standing up.

“Are you sure? Shouldn’t Kamal help you with that? Or you should do it yourself right? Are you really sure?” He asked, all in a rush. Flower Kid held up their hands, and he paused long enough for them to reach out and take his hand. They squeezed it and he squeezed back. It helped him calm down a bit, and he sat again. “You’re really sure?”

“Yes,” They said. “I want your help. I know you can help me come up with a good one.” They smiled at him and he smiled back tentatively. 

“What did you have in mind?” He asked. They shrugged.

“Something gender neutral obviously. And no flower names, that’s too obvious.” They chuckled, and Habit smiled a little more surely. 

“Would you like to keep the F at the beginning? I know I didn’t want anything to do with my dead name,” He asked. They nodded. “Alright...Frankie? It’s sort of like a nickname, but an actual name! That can be interesting!” They shrugged, thought about it for a moment, then shook their head. “Fay? That’s an old fashioned one, not a lot of people remember it. It’d be unique.” Another shake of the head. “Fortune? You are one after all.” Habit chuckled as he said it, and Flower Kid blushed, but shook their head.

“I appreciate it Boris, but I’m not that great. Or maybe I’m just too humble,” They said, winking slightly. Habit laughed. 

“Alright, I understand,” He said. They sat in silence, just thinking for a while. The sun was beginning to set, and Flower Kid knew they needed to be home soon. They were about to say as much when Habit perked up. “Florian! It can mean flowering, and yellow! Isn’t that your favorite color?” Flower Kid jumped up, and began to flap their hands excitedly.

“Yes! Yes, that’s it! It’s perfect! Thank you, thank you!” They leapt forward to hug him around the middle. Habit laughed and knelt down to hug them properly. “You’re the best!”

“I’m glad I could help!” He said. They pulled away after a moment, and looked out at the sun.

“I need to go...Dad will wonder where I am, and I need to check on my duskblossoms. They haven’t been looking so good lately,” They said. 

“Of course. I hope you sleep well tonight,” Habit said, ruffling their hair. They stuck their tongue out at him before hopping down the stairs down to the side walk. They crossed the street, then turned to wave at him. “Good night Florian!” He called. They grinned at him and headed for their house.

When Habit went back inside to clean up the tea cups they had left out, he still felt a pang of loneliness. But he thought about his young friend and how happy they had been to find their own name. He thought on his own experience, when he found out he was Boris, and smiled. He was glad her could help someone feel that elation too, and it made him a little less lonely.


End file.
